


Risks

by Mkl2s



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Episode 6, F/M, Seville - Freeform, The Seville Defection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12588540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkl2s/pseuds/Mkl2s
Summary: Based on the last scene from episode 6, The Seville Defection.





	Risks

As they were packing, ready to put Seville behind them, Jaz noticed McG and the spy’s daughter. She rolled her eyes and started removing her jewelry. As she did so, Top came up behind her, making another smart comment.  
“Hey, you wanna finish that game?”  
“I don’t need to prove what I already know, otherwise it’s bragging.”  
Smug idiot, she thought with another eye roll as he walked away.

The team loaded up their transport and settled in for the ride back to base. McG sat furthest back with Amir, both sitting quietly, decompressing. Preach usually sat up front with Dalton, but this time settled in next to her.  
“I saw that,” he said as they lurched forward.  
“Saw what?” She replied defensively.  
“You, and Top. Did you think about what I said earlier? About relationships, and risks.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she muttered, avoiding eye contact.  
Luckily, Preach always knew when enough was enough. “Mhmm, sure you don’t. Just know, none of us would rat you guys out.”  
“Hey, everything alright back there?” Dalton asked from the front.“  
"Yeah, we’re good,” Preach stated.  
“Jaz?” Top asked again.  
“Yeah Dalton, all good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys don't hate it.


End file.
